


Mariclara's First Day

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Bullying, Dark Comedy, F/F, Ghosts, Horror, Macabre, Mean Girls References, Mexican Horror, Opposites Attract, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: When Mariclara goes to a new school, Ofelia sets out to make sure she fits in.





	1. Chapter 1

Ofelia was making a Mexican horror movie about the ghost of a girl who meets a uptight and nervous man.

A lullaby song seemed to play as Mariclara came out like a ballerina before she turned to Ofelia's friend Luis with a creepy makeup, detach her head and roared which scared the daylights out of Luis.

"Aaaaaah!!!" screamed Luis

"And done" said Mariclara

Mariclara reattach her head.

"Thanks for helping me make a mexican horror movie Mariclara." said Ofelia

"Yeah it was nice expect for the part when Luis got so scared and then throw up." said Mariclara

"Make it stop!" said Luis

Mariclara notices a letter, pick it up and then read it.

"Congratulations, Mariclara you've got accepted into Santa Maria Prep, Here's your Santa Maria Prep uniform and go have some fun right now!.....i wasn't stalking you"

Mariclara put on her school uniform and pack her bags.

"Mariclara wait before you go, i get you this." said Ofelia before giving her a present.

"Thanks Opie i......before hearing a bell toll. Opie Luis i gotta go! said Mariclara before walking to a bus stop.

When Mariclara arrived, but she was greeted by a cheerful girl.

"Hello." She said.

"Oh hello."

"You must be the new student."

"I guess you could say that." She said.

"I'm Bellamy. 

"I'm Mariclara, what brings you to Santa Maria Prep"

"Oh you mean Santa Maria Prep is for snobs."

"Ugh i hate these types!"

"I know my parents forced me to attend this school because i failed my proper lady test."

Bellamy heard a thunder crash and hide behind Mariclara.

When the bus arrived, Mariclara and Bellamy were starting to feel worried.

The door to the bus opened and Mariclara and Bellamy’s eyes widened in shock as the ghost of a short tempered and unlucky bus driver, perhaps 40-years-old at most, was sitting in the driver’s seat. Mariclara and Bellamy poked their heads inside the bus and looked around. They see the ghosts of passengers.

"What is that?"

"I think it's a mexican ghost bus that i told Ofelia."

"You mean a bus is full of souls"

"Wait if that isn't Santa Maria Prep, this means that....!"

The door to the bus closed, Mariclara and Bellamy screamed and run around the circle.

"We're in Ixtapan de la Sal Prep!"

Suddenly the bus hit a bump and Mariclara and Bellamy accidentally fell out and accidentally ended up on top of the ghost of a Mexican-American girl with tan skin, long black hair, with a tattered pink dress, bruises, and red shoes which are stolen by snobby girls.

"Hey, watch it!" Bellamy said.

"Sorry..." the girl said. "When i was alive, snobby rich girls treated me like i'm a servant."

"That's okay" Mariclara said 

"You guys had a nasty fall there," the girl said to them. "Sorry to run into you like that... Um... Welcome to Ixtapan de la Sal Prep..." she said before going off to leave Mariclara and Bellamy alone.

Mariclara and Bellamy gulped.

Meanwhile

"Ofelia what are you doing here?" Luis said

"I'm texting her and now she texts me back." Ofelia said

Luis facepalmed.

Back in Ixtapan de la Sal Prep

Mariclara was walking down the school with Bellamy.

"I can't believe we end up in a school full of ghosts, skeletons and strange creatures." Bellamy sounded scared.

"Calm down Bellamy i ask a guy for directions" Mariclara soothed.

They kept going until they saw Zombie Mad Hatter, Headless Victorian Lady and Isa.

"Hey, guys!" Bellamy greeted.

"LIVING GIRL!" Zombie Mad Hatter screeched. "EVERYBODY PANIC!"

"Calm down, it's just Bellamy," Mariclara explained with a smile. 

"Hey have you seen the ghost of a abused servant girl." Bellamy asked.

Isa looked to her. "She's at Art class."

"Thanks!" Bellamy then suddenly left.

Mariclara sighed and walked.

Meanwhile, Bellamy walked into the art class and looked around. She then saw the servant girl named Pastel de Sol she was looking for, but with a brown-haired boy. 

"So, you must be Bellamy," the brown-haired boy noticed the cheerful girl wandering in the art class. "I'm Abejundio, Pastel de Sol's best friend."

"Oh" Bellamy blinked "You guys dating?"

"Dating!?" Abejundio couldn't help but laugh. "No way! the snobby girls found out that i'm dating a commoner like her, they're gonna killed us!..."

Bellamy looked worried and saw a blonde snobby girl treating her friends like servants while there was a girl in the background, looking angry and she stormed off into the shadows without being seen.

Mariclara saw Bellamy making friends with Pastel de Sol and Abejundio.

"Hey Pastel de Sol Abejundio how is art class."

"Pastel de Sol taught me how to paint"

"Okay...."

The dark figure from the art class was still in shadows as their eyes were shining red. "You'll be back, 'Bellamy', and when you are... I'll be there..." the dark figure came out, revealing to be Zoe Aves. "I... Will be there..."


	2. Bittersweet Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy tried to be friends with a mean girl, but got herself into a predicament.

A good arm and leg stretch and a long-held yawn released on her comfy bed of fluffy sheets and pillows was a one good way to start a morning. And oh her room was ever so creepy; lightened softly by the warm greeting rays of sunlight seeping through her dark red curtains.

She sat, brushing her long black hair while looking at herself in the mirror.

Continuous rapid knocks batters down her door and broke her comb in halves.

“Mariclara! Hurry, we’re going to be late for class--!”

Bellamy. Of course, who else.

Mariclara and Bellamy was in Dance class.

Bellamy walked to Nancy and her friends.

"Ahem"

Nancy and her friends looked at Bellamy.

"Hi Nancy i was writing a cute and cheerful poem while we taking a nap" Bellamy said 

Bellamy clear her throat before reading a poem.

"My friend Mariclara was so nice, But macabre and creepy twice....."

Nancy growled and tell her friends to get some ballet shoes.

Later Mariclara and Bellamy finished a ballet dance with a song.

"THE WINNER IS GROUP TWO!”. Both whines of frustration and victorious cheers followed after the announcement. 

“Congratulations, Group two! Keep up the good work! And Group one, don’t sulk about the loss and start training for next time! You’ve done your greatest!”, Ofelia's mother cheered both groups.

Zoe Aves growled then her punk friends do the same thing.

Mariclara and Bellamy go to Math class.

Why is Bellamy even next to my seat?!' Nancy grunted and took a deep breath. ‘Remember, Nancy! Ignore annoying girls and go be merry with your life!’ Those words kept chanting in her mind, over and over.

Bellamy gives Nancy a paper that says "Nancy wanna be my friend"

Or maybe not.

“GRR! What.Do.You.WANT?!”

“--Was there something you needed to ask, Ms. Wancyson?”

Nancy froze at the sharp and stern voice of a German math teacher echoing in the quiet classroom. 

She gulped, “No…Sir.”

The bell rang. Mariclara and Bellamy met up at the corridors. 

"Your math equation was scary and cute, and it almost cost Nancy's reputation!”

“Cost her--How?!”

“Well, our math teacher would’ve ask us questions and you solved the whole equation!"

Bellamy squeals and hugged Mariclara.

"Question what's 2 + 2" Mariclara asked

"4" Bellamy answered.

"How do you know"

"My parents homeschooled me when i was little."


End file.
